Forceps for application of a clip of this type are disclosed e.g. in DE 40 24 636 A1 or DE 40 24 638 A1.
The forceps for application of a clip disclosed in DE 40 24 636A 1and DE 40 24 638 A1comprise two claws at their working ends for gripping a clip, the claws being pivotable relative to each other. However, the clip can be gripped only in one single angular position, i.e. when the forceps for application of a clip is positioned in the longitudinal direction of the clip which is sometimes impossible or very difficult during use, i.e. during application and removal of the clip.
It is the object of the present invention to solve this problem.